1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative moldings for interior use, and in particular, to a decorative medallion for use with a ceiling fixture.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, a ceiling medallion is a decorative disk that is used to accent or enhance the appearance of a ceiling fixture, such as a light fixture or ceiling fan. The medallions also are generally decorated with surface ornamentation, such as raised xe2x80x9ccarvingsxe2x80x9d or relief work, to add to the visual appeal. The medallions are on the order of an inch or two in thickness, and may be between several inches to a few feet in diameter, with the size depending largely on the size of the associated fixture and/or the corresponding expanse of the ceiling. Generally, the main consideration in medallion size and thickness is aesthetics.
Medallions are usually constructed of a rigid material that is suited to showing surface detail and ornamentation. Historically, medallions were constructed mainly of solid wood, plaster, or a combination of the two. More recently, bonded wood products, such as medium density fiber board (MDF), and Architectural Foam products, have become popular construction materials since they are relatively easy to work with and are less lighter in weight and are less expensive than other materials. The advent of these newer materials has prompted construction of medallions in shapes and designs that previously would have been prohibitively expensive.
The installation of a medallion in a new construction is a relatively easy and inexpensive task, since the medallion is installed prior to the mounting and electrical connection of the associated fixture. The installation is not so simple or economical, however, when retro-fitting or remodeling an existing construction.
If a known prior medallion is used in remodeling, the fixture must first be electrically disconnected and then removed from the ceiling. Thus, the electrical power to the fixture must be turned off, the fixture""s mounting hardware carefully loosened and the fixture detached and disconnected. Often detaching a fixture can be difficult, with some fixtures being very delicate and/or awkward to handle. Further, some older fixtures may be secured in unusual ways and/or may have paint-filled or rounded-over screw heads that make the fasteners hard to undo. Once the fixture is detached, the electrical wiring to the fixture is disconnected, which as discussed below is not necessarily an easy task. The fixture must then be stored in a safe place while the medallion is installed. Thereafter, the fixture must again be electrically connected and remounted, and finally, the power can be restored. The overall installation process is thus rather time consuming.
Most homeowners will have to hire a professional electrician to handle the electrical aspects of the installation. For the average homeowner, even a small electrical task may be troubling, and potentially unsafe, especially if the older wiring is in place in. Older wiring, for example, often does not meet current building codes and may pose dangers due to lack of proper grounding and lack of ground fault interruption (GFI) switches. Even properly grounded wiring may be dangerous if the insulation has become brittle and cracked over time. While the safest course is for the homeowner to hire an electrician to remove and remount the fixture, it greatly increases the cost of the task.
There is thus a need for a medallion that can be installed without the removal of an existing fixture. Yet, such a medallion must retain the appearance and aesthetic appeal of known prior medallions to be accepted.
The present invention is a two-piece decorative medallion that may be installed around a mounted fixture. The medallion consists of two pieces that, when assembled, include surface ornamentation that continues, seemingly without interruption, across the pieces. To install the medallion, an installer places the two pieces on either side of the fixture and slides the two pieces into alignment, using integral alignment features that ensure both vertical and lateral alignment.
More specifically, each piece of the medallion includes at one end an overlapping member and at a second end an underledge. The overlapping member of a first piece is cut in an outline that corresponds to a feature of the surface ornamentation, and includes the surface ornamentation pattern on a top surface. Below the surface, the overlapping member includes a recessed edge that is shaped to include one or more alignment features, such as protrusions and concave receiving portions. The underledge of the second piece is cut with an edge that mates with the recessed edge of the overlapping member of the first piece. The edge of underledge thus includes protrusions that fit within corresponding concave receiving portions, and concave portions that receive corresponding protrusions. The various protrusions and the corresponding concave portions are designed to slidably mate, to ensure that the two medallion pieces properly align during installation. When the two pieces are so aligned, the seams between them are essentially hidden by the surface ornamentation.
The current medallion may be installed without the removal of a fixture, and thus, without the services of an electrician. Accordingly, the installation process is simpler, faster and less expensive than the process of installing the known prior medallions.